Kazumi Okumura
Kazumi Okumura is one of the main characters in PriPara: Mirai no Stories. She is a Lovely Idol and her brand is MagicA GardeN. She is a member of Uta▷Hime, along with Hokuto Izumi' '''and Chiarah Namisora'.' Her main color is green. Biography Season 1 She is Hokuto's best friend, who is cursed with bad luck, a delusional self-blamer and a klutz. Despite all of that, she is the smartest student at school. After she was forcibly "invited" by Hokuto to come to PriPara, she decided to give in, not before falling in love with all of the cute clothes. Season 2 Along with her unit mates, they went on an expedition in hopes of finding Arata. Somehow, she could feel that there is something evil coming towards PriPara... Season 3 Appearance Kazumi has short, black hair, and a small ahoge. She has a black bell earring on her right ear (while the other one belongs to her brother) and she has black eyes. In Pripara, her hair becomes longer and turns dark purple, so does her agohe, and her eyes turn red. Personality Kazumi is a shy girl who is acritically delusional self-blamer and a klutz. When she fails at something, she apologizes a lot, even feeling sorry that she's alive. In Pripara, she becomes childish and hyper, but still has her klutziness. Relations * Hokuto Izumi Hokuto is Kazumi's bestfriend. Kazumi is very loyal to her and gives her advices. She pities Hokuto's life and would do anything to free her. * Chiarah Namisora Chiarah is one of Kazumi's online friends. They usually talk about drawings or clothes. * Isao Hekireki Isao is Kazumi's classmate and personal stalker. * Taiyou Ōzora The leader of her club, Kazumi calls him "Leader-Boss". * Kagero Okumura Kazumi's younger brother and her exact opposite. While Kazumi is shy and a delusional self-blamer, her brother is more confident and independent. He is the vice-president in Chiarah's school. He has the left earring, the matching pair of Kazumi's but white. * Mikuru Okumura Kazumi's overprotective and bad-lucked father. Kazumi somehow inherited her klutziness from him. *Rindo Okumura Her missing mother. In her youth, she was given the title of "The Witch of Wrath" and the nickname "Serina". It was later revealed by her father that she was a delinquent who saved him a bunch of times and made him her "servant". In Season 3, it was revealed that her mother is in Europe, working as a model. *Satoshi Midoriko Her classmate, who constantly gets kicked in the face by Kagero. Sometimes, he usually carries her around like a sack. At some point, she was hired by his parents to be his private tutor as he was failing miserably in all his subjects. Because of this, they developed some kind of relationship. Coords History '''Her Past' Kazumi was born during midnight of her birthday, thus she was cursed with bad luck. Her mother never agreed her to go outside because she fears that Kazumi might die. Kazumi's mother taught her everything, reading, writing, and talking. One day, Kazumi's mother asked her if she knew what magic is, eventually she didn't. Three years after her little brother was born, her mother left without a word. Quotes -''"A believing heart is your magic...Don't forget that." (From her mother, Rindo) Trivia *Her name, her normal appearance and her PriPara appearance are based on Kazumi from Puella Magi Kazumi Magica: The Innocent Malice. *Her birthday is on August 13. **Her birthday is on the same date as International Lefthanders Day. **Ironically, she's left handed. *She is the second smartest character in the series, the smartest being Arata Futaba. Her favorite subject is science, math and history while her worst is P.E. and Home Economics. **She's the only character in the series to have two or more favorite and worst subjects. *She can't cook. If she cooks, the house she is in will either burn or have the kitchen in a complete mess. *She, along with Ameno and Tess, are only characters in the series to have a complete and active family. Etymology Her first name Kazumi (和美) means "harmonious beauty", but can also means "thirteen" (一三), the date of her birth (08/'13'''). While Okumura (奥村) means "inner village". So the full translation is, "harmonious beauty in the inner village" or "thirteen inner village". Gallery KazumiNormalSelf.png Category:Girls Category:13 Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:NightBellRose